Show Me Love
by Azami Devours
Summary: After being caught by a Noah; Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda are taken in as play toys. During there kidnap, they meet a child, specifically a werewolf, who had been kept away in a cell for unknowm reasons. Deciding to work together, the group begin to prepare there escape plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Show Me Love**

 **Author: Bunbunny-sempai**

 **Genre: Romance, comedy, hurt/comfort**

 **Pairings: Yullen (Adult!Kanda x Child!Allen), Lavi x lenalee**

 **Summary: ****After being caught by a Noah; Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda are taken in as play toys. During there kidnap ,they meet a child, specifically a werewolf, who had been kept away in a cell for unknowm reasons. Deciding to work together, the group begin to prepare there escape plans.**

 **A/N: Sorry for those who were expecting an update for Metempsychosis but I've decided to take the story down and write this one in its place!**

 **(~ *・ω・)~**

 _"Show me love, Show me love,_

 _give me all that I want._

 _Show me love, show me love,_

 _till I'm screaming for more." - Tatu 'Show Me Love'_

 ** _( *・ω・)_**

It was a dark and chilly night. The brilliant moon high above the midnight sky with scattered twinkling, shining stars. A trio walked through the dark woods of the night, creatures of the night calling out to each other. There boots crunching stray leaves here and there as they walked through a clear path, directed towards there destination. They had been sent out in search of missing villagers that began disappearing mysteriously and would appear again but dead.

They were known as The Black Order's Hunters.

Lenalee Lee, a young seventeen year old girl with shoulder length forest green hair. Amethyst colored eyes flicking every once in a while across the forest, trying to spot any danger. Slender, yet graceful white gloved fingers gripped a slim black coat tighter to a lithe and curvy form. Pale pinks lips parting slightly as a soft sigh spilled from them.

Beside her was Lavi Bookman Jr., a nineteen year old redhead that had a bandana on his head to hold his long, shaggy hair out of his features. A black eyepatch placed on his right eye, unknown to his comrades from what lies underneath it. A single emerald eye looking up at the twinkling night sky as pale lips were puckered out, whistling a tune into the dark night.

On the other side of Lenalee was her comrade, Yuu Kanda. A nineteen year old with long midnight blue locks tied up in a high ponytail, two thick long locks framing either side of his sharp features. Pals lips were tugged down in a scowl as cobalt eyes glared down the path to the forest. A pale calloused hand clenched into a tight fist while the other rested upon the hilt of a _katana_.

The trio of hunters were headed to an abandon factory, used back then for making machinery. From what information they were able to pick up from the terrified townspeople, villagers had been dragged towards the abandoned factory by an unknown creature whenever they headed to the forest to chop wood. Days passed by before they heard the petrified screams of the victims. After two days of the horrified screams, the missing villagers would appear again tied upside down like the crucifix on a lamp pole.

"This is a stupid mission. I could've gone by myself." grumbled Kanda, snapping a twig underneath his boot.

"Now, now, Yuu-chan. It's a bit too late to be complaining about the mission." Lavi yelped as a blade was pressed against his throat.

"Don't fucking call me that, idiot rabbit!" Kanda hissed as he sheathed his blade after receiving a scolding look from Lenalee.

"Both of you stop fighting this instant! Now's not the time for your bickering!" Lenalee shook her head as she looked back into the forest. "Besides, don't you two feel like we're being watched?"

Lavi looked around the forest, his hand resting on his small hammer that rested in its holster behind his back. "Now that you mention it. I've been having that nagging feeling too. See anything, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda growled as he threw a punch towards Lavi, successfully hitting him on his shoulder. He turned towards the forest, cobalt pupils dilated into slits as they roamed across the forest. A frown etched into sharp features as cobalt orbs didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Cobalt eyes began to eerily glow brightly and scattered around the forest before they landed on a dark figure.

As if sensing that it had been caught, it disappeared within a blink of an eye. Kanda cursed, blinking his eyes rapidly as they returned to normal and he unsheathed his _katana._ "Mugen, activate!," pressing his index and middle fingers at the base of the silver blade, he brought them down towards the tip. The blade began glowing a bright faded green before in its place was an onyx blade. "Get ready! It's too fast for me to see where it is!"

Lavi pulled out his hammer and called out to his weapon, while spinning it around his fingertips. "Little hammer, big hammer, grow, grow, grow!" Within seconds the small hammer grew twice as big as the red and got into a fighting stance.

Lenalee clicked her heels together, holding her hands out as she also called in a commanding voice. "Dark boots, activate!" A flickering greenish fire erupted from behind her thigh high boot heels before they formed into a pair of rings, a butterfly fluttering in the center of the rings. Soon enough, Lenalee was floating in the air and held her hands out into tight fists.

Before either could attack, a bright flashing light blinded the trio from underneath them. White bandages erupted from the floor and wrapped around their weapons. Said weapons were yanked away from there grasps and disappeared within the light, leaving them defenseless. A yelp emitted from Lenalee as she fell on her rear, Lavi held his hand towards the young girl as he looked around.

Kanda growled as he looked around in panic. " _Fuck!_ What now?!"

 _"Nothing my dearest pets. You'll be my playmates from now on."_

Black clouded the trio's vision before they passed out, dark sinister laughter echoing within the woods.

 **( *・ω・)**

Soft tinkling laughter reached Kanda's ears.

"Silly, silly human hunters. You've been caught by the Hunter itself. You humans were his prey. Pitiful, pitiful human hunters. Your end will come."

A soft groan spilled from Kanda as he felt sore all over.

"Oh? Are you awake, silly human hunter?"

Kanda felt soft, slender fingers brush against his cheek as they pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

"What the fuck..?" murmured Kanda.

"Silly human hunter, open your eyes. See where you are."

Kanda hated how annoying and amusing that voice spoke to him. He _wanted_ to open his eyes but his eyelids felt too heavy.

"Can you not open your eyes, silly human hunter? Let me help you."

Kanda shuddered as he felt a wet appendage brush against his eyelids.

 _'What the fuck?! Did he lick my eyelids?!'_

"Now open your eyes, silly human hunter."

Kanda did as instructed, slowly pale eyelids fluttered open. Kanda frowned as he saw only darkness. Turning his head around, all he could see was darkness. Kanda hissed as he was flicked across his forehead, giggles erupted beside him. Cobalt orbs snapped towards the sound before they collided with a pair of glowing silver eyes.

"Rise and shine, silly human hunter! You've been sleeping for the past three days!"

 _'What?!'_ , Kanda thought as he immediately sat up. _'Where's Lenalee and the stupid rabbit?!'_

Kanda was startled out of his thoughts as a small body collided against his side, slender arms wrapping around his neck. Kanda had almost lost his balance, _almost_.

"If you're looking for your friends, they're in the other cellar. You were placed here with me, silly human hunter! Its been years since I've had nice company." the creature said in a delighted tone.

"Get the hell off of me!" Kanda placed his hands on the arms and tried removing them but they wouldn't budge.

"Nu-uh! It's so boring not having company for the past four years! Silly, silly human hunter. Won't you keep me company till your final day?" A soft cheek rubbed against his own as the creature pulled him closer, holding him tightly.

Kanda struggled with the creature, hissing and snarling as the thing wouldn't detach itself from him. He had been so distracted he didn't hear the silent swishes of something swaying rapidly. Furrowing his eyebrows, Kanda tried locating where the sound was coming from.

Upon finally hearing where it was coming from, Kanda was the hell is this thing?

Kanda froze as a growl emitted from the creature. "I'm not a thing, you know. I'm what you humans call a werewolf."

Had he said that aloud? Kanda scoffed as he finally shoved the werewolf off of him. "Where the fuck am I?"

A sigh came from the werewolf before he Kanda heard shuffling. "You're in the abandoned factory, silly human hunter."

"I'm not a silly human hunter!"

The werewolf snickered before he spoke in an amusing voice. "Yes, yes! You are a silly human hunter who let himself get caught by Master Mikk!"

"Master Mikk?"

A loud groan startled the pair before a drowsy voice spoke up. "Yuu-chan..? Is that you..?"

Never in his life was Kanda glad to hear the annoying rabbit alive. "Don't fucking call me that, stupid rabbit!"

"Kanda? Lavi?" a new voice spoke up.

Light, joyous laughter filled the silent rooms along with loud claps as the werewolf spoke in a cheerful tone. "The silly human hunters have finally woken up! Hooray for all!"

"Who said that?!" asked Lavi in a panicked voice.

"I did!"

"I who?!"

"I, I! Allen Walker! The werewolf!"

"Werewolf?!"

The werewolf snickered before he hissed as the lights in the cellars flickered on. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee squinted as the bright lights hit their eyes.

Kanda looked around and saw that they were locked down inside what seemed to be a basement. The sounds of chains rattling caught his attention. He turned his head and gasped as cobalt orbs fell upon the werewolf.

The werewolf was merely a child, a chain coming from the wall was attached to a red collar keeping him in place. A pair of white ears rested atop of a white hairy head and a long shaggy tail swayed with excitement. He looked like a ten year old, shaggy white shoulder length hair brushed against pale slender shoulders. A white button down shirt hanged limply from his bony shoulders and hands as a few buttons were left open. One side of the shirt had fallen down a shoulder, exposing creamy pale flesh. A pair of torn shorts were barely holding onto a thin, slim hips. Long, slender pale legs were folded neatly underneath the child as he sat on them. Large mercury orbs stared into cobalt with curiosity, a scar marring a left cheek. Childish round features filled with wonder and innocence before they morphed into excitement.

"You're a beautiful, silly human hunter! Will you be my mate?!" the child, werewolf, squealed in delight as he clapped sleeved hands together.

Lavi choked on his spit.

Lenalee blushed heavily as she stared at the child with shock.

Kanda sat there with a stupefied expression on his sharp features as a blush painted itself on his pale cheeks.

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**

 **( *・ω・)**

 **Tada! Now review please! Did you likey?! Or not likey?!**


	2. Possessive

**A/N: Oh mai gawd! 8D Hai! Hai, hai! Lookie what I've left for you gu- *two sock puppets appear in front of my desk* ...whut?**

 **Allen: *on the other side of the desk, playing around with socks* Ello dere, my names Bakanda and Stupid Bunny!**

 **Author: *Stares hard at the sock puppets***

 **Allen: *trying hard not to laugh* Bakanda say hi!**

 **Bakanda sock: Uh, duur! I'm too stupid to know how to say Hi.**

 ***Kanda appears through door***

 **Kanda: What the fuck did you say?**

 **Allen: *squeaks and dives out my open window***

 ***Author and Kanda stare out the window***

 **Author: Okaaay...? Anyways! Out, out! *throws shoe at Kanda* Read and review!**

 **Kanda: *unsheathes Mugen* Did you just fucking throw a shoe at me?!**

 **Author: *quivers in seat before jumping out the window too* Allen! Wait for me! Let's go eat out!**

 **Kanda: *glares at readers, pointing Mugen at them* If you tell me where those idiots went, I'll let you live!**

 **Title: Show Me Love**

 **Pairings: Adult!Kanda x Child!Allen, Lavi x Lenalee**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warning: There will be sex scenes in the future chapters, so those who are not comfortable with reading an Adult having sex with a Toddler I'd recommend to stop reading.**

 **Disclaimer: Please. If I'd own DGM, I would've made everybody gay by now! 8D I do not own DGM.**

 **Show Me Love**

A loud rumbling chuckle got the groups attention. The loud _t_ _hump, thump_ of footsteps climbing down the stairs made them queasy as they knew that maybe it might be the Noah. Oh, how right they were. A tall man walked within the hallway of the cellars. The man had dark greyish skin, cross marks outlined across his forehead, as curly locks framed the sides of his face while the rest was tied back in a ponytail. He wore a white outfit, the flaps of the tailcoat fluttering behind him as he walked towards them. His dark grey chest exposed as the outfit was open in a v-shape, a single white long sleeve as hands were tucked away in pockets of black slacks. A white band wrapped around his right sleveless bicep.

"I see that my dearest pets finally awoke." The dark man chuckled as he looked at each pair.

Beside him, Kanda noticed that the child had stiffened before he unconsciously leaned towards the older male. Soft, white, fluffy ears flattened against a mop of white hair. Small pale fingers clutching the sleeve of his jacket. His face was as pale as a ghost.

The Noah noticed this, a leering smirk stretching across his dark features. "Boy. Is this your new playtoy?"

Allen whimpered softly. If he said anything that involved the long-haired male he would get punished.

"Well?"

"N-No. He's not. He's just a stupid human." he said with a hint of disgust. Allen felt proud of himself for lying smoothly. He mentally patted himself on the back. Then he noticed Tyki's bellybutton and Allen resisted the urge to poke it with his tiny fingers. _Pause. Stop. What the heck? Allen don't be an idiot! He's the bad person! Bad, bad!_

Kanda snarled before he clamped his mouth shut as the child dug his sharp nails through Kanda's uniform, silencing him.

"Oh?" Tyki's smirk widened. He turned his attention towards the girl and the redhead. "Hm. Well, I see that you three are from the Black Order. The Earl will be pleased about this."

Lenalee shuddered through the golden piercing eyes. She could sense the crazed and homocidal look within those golden orbs.

"Let us go, you fucking bastard!" Kanda hissed out as he stood on unsteady legs.

Damn, had he gotten weak? He really needed to work on that.

Tyki turned back to Allen and Kanda.

"Maybe I'll let you go if you tell where the Order is."

"Like hell I would!"

"We won't tell you where the Order is!" Lavi yelled from the other side.

"St-Stop it..!" Allen hissed as he tugged on Kanda's sleeve, his white furry ears pointing forward in distresss. He feared for this man's safety and he needed to stop the idiot from risking his life.

"Fuck off!" Kanda snarled as he shoved small hands away before he faced the Noah. "Let us go before I skewer you with Mugen!"

Tyki looked stunned.

Allen looked petrified, his face going paler (If that was possible), as he ears pressed flat against his head once more.

Loud laughter errupted from the Noah. "Oh, I'm going to have fun messing around with your insides!"

"W-Wait! Don't do anything to him! Please! I'll take full responsibility!" Allen rambled, making things even worse.

"Boy." The white haired male snapped his mouth shut, shuddering as Tyki silenced him with a glare. "Now. We either do this the easy or hard way."

"Fuck you!" Kanda hissed once more.

"Alright." Tyki pulled a ring of key from his pocket and walked over to the cellar door. "Tease."

Kanda got in a fighting stance before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A purple glow began emitting on the wall beside the stupid brat. He didn't get enough time to warn the child before a swarm of butterflies came at them. Allen screamed as the butterflies began biting at his flesh, occasionally tearing bits of his clothes off.

Kanda's view was obscured by the swarm butterflies, uselessly swatting at the damn bugs. Before he knew it, the Noah was right behind him. He felt a stinging pain in his neck before darkness enveloped him. The last thing he heard was the anguished cry of the child and screams from his comrades.

" _Human hunter_ "

 _Stupid brat, why do you care so much?_

0-0-0-0-0

Lenalee was distressed as her motherly instincts screamed at her to sooth the child.

Lavi felt pathetic and useless.

From the other side of the cellar they could both hear the soft crying of the child. Occasional sobs spilling past rosy lips as crystalline tears dripped down red tinged round cheeks. He would sniff once in a while, wiping his snot with his sleeve. Allen was curled up against the corner of the cellar, hugging his knees to his chest with his forehead resting against them. His white fluffy ears pressed down, the tips pointing towards his forehead as his long furry tail was wrapped around him. He wanted the grumpy teenager by his side. He flinched as he heard another scream from above them. Tyki was probably torturing Kanda with Skinn's bolts. Allen shuddered before another sob escaped his lips. He tried. He tried real hard not to cry out loud. But how can he when the person Allen had fallen in love with was right above him suffering?

Lenalee pushed herself up, using the wall as leverage before she made her way to the steel bars. Long delicate fingers wrapped around the cool bars before she cleared her throat.

"Hey.. Allen was it? Hey? Can you hear me?"

The child hiccuped, raising his head and turned towards the girl. White ears perking up slightly. "Y-Yes.. I can hear you."

"Everything will be alright, okay?"

Stormy grey orbs looked at her with insecurity as a pair of ears drooped slightly.

A single fingernail scratched a pale cheek nervously as a small smile made its ways onto Lenalee's femine features. "Believe it or not, Kanda is really strong! So he'll be okay. Isn't that right, Lavi?"

Lavi jumped up from his seat from the floor and stood beside Lenalee. Lavi grinned as a single green eye shined mischievously. "Yeah, yeah! Yuu-chan has this amazing ability to heal quickly!"

Allen stared at them in confusion, his crying quieting down as his ears pointed outwards. "Kanda? Y-Yuu-chan?"

Lenalee blinked. And blinked before she mentally smacked herself on the forehead. Right. She hasn't told him their names. "I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Lenalee Lee."

Lavi spoke up in a chirpy voice. "My name's Lavi!"

Allen directed his grey orbs towards the redhead his ears once more standing upwards. "No surname?"

"Hm." Lavi tilted his head to the side, pressing his index finger against his chin. "Its Bookman Jr. But old panda is named Bookman. So its more easier to go along with Lavi!"

Allen nodded slowly before he smiled politely. "Well. You two already know my name."

"Oh, right!" Lavi said. "And Mr. Grumpy-pants whom you've imprinted on or claimed as your mate is Yuu Kanda!"

"But Kanda doesn't like it when someone uses his first name. So avoid using it." Lenalee warned softly.

"Unless you want Mugen pressed up against your throat!" Lavi snickered.

"Mu..gen?" Allen asked as he tilted his head in a cute manner. One white fluffy ear bent down while the other stood up straight.

Lenalee bit her lip as she gushed at how cute the boy lookeed.

"Yeah! Its his precious sword!", the redhead said.

"O-Oh." Allen stuttered out. He looked back at his feet, his pale toes rubbing against each other.

Another hoarse scream echoed within the building, making the trio jump.

Allen looked at the pair before he turned his back to them. White ears dropped downwards, a white tail lying limp beside him. He didn't like them. It wasn't fair. They knew his mate. They probably know him better then he ever will. Jealousy curled within him like a snake. He sniffed before another set of fresh tears began spilling down his cheeks once again.

It wasn't fair.

0-0-0-0-0

Bleary cobalt orbs slowly fluttered open as they tried to regain consciousness. Long dark, navy blue eyelashes brushed against pale tan cheeks as heavy eyelids drooped with exhaustion. Soft humming was heard nearby as he felt cool nimble fingers brush through his long navy locks. Kanda groaned softly in pain and exhaustion as he tried to remember what happened. A giggle resonated above him before pale tan eyelids snapped open.

A pair of clear mercury orbs stared into his own. Pale rosy lips stretched upwards into a small smile. Tufts of shoulder length white hair brushed against pale shoulders, shorter strands framing the childs' baby fat cheeks. White fluffy ears perched upon the white mob of hair were standing upwards, occasionally twitching here and there as a long hairy tail _thwumped_ against the hard cement floor.

"Good morning, Kanda."

Kanda finally regained his bearings and found out that his head was resting against the werewolf's lap. A sleeved arm wrapped underneath his head, cradling it against the child's stomach while thin pale fingers brushed his bangs aside as the small boy leaned down and pressed soft lips against a pair of dry chapped lips. "You're finally awake. Master Tyki must've been rough on you."

What..?

Oh. _OH_.

Kanda remembered now as he sat up, pushing the boy away from him used to his antics now. "Fuck off." He snarled, wiping his mouth.

"Mm, nope!" The chid said, popping the 'P' as he clunged onto the samurai's arm within a flash, giggling.

"Get off, you little shit!" Kanda shook his arm in hopes of having the damn brat off but alas, that wasn't going to happen.

"No, no!" Allen shook his head childishly as he tightened his little arms around the man's bicep. "I'm not lettin you go! You're mine! Mine, mine!"

Kanda swore under his breath as he continued to shake his arm. "You're so fucking annoying!" He gave up and looked around the cellar that seemed to be his apparent 'room'. He didn't see Lenalee or Lavi in the other cellar which meant that they were being tortured the same way as he had been.

It had been weeks since the day they've been captured and yet the group couldn't find a way to get out. They were getting weak as there food supply was being shortened as punishment. During these weeks, Kanda unconsciously began getting closer to the white haired wolf. He blamed Lenalee for that. Kanda still remembers the time when Lenalee had scolded him for attempting to punch the boy and gave him a look that said hurt-him-and-you-will-face-the-wrath-of-my-black-boots. And the damn bunny had the balls to laugh at him! Even the damn brat! Stupid dog.

Unbeknowist to him, a pair of clear mercury orbs watched him. Allen had truly wanted this man to be his mate but if he died then he would be lonely. He had lost his Master on his way to another trip, only to be caught by a Noah. He knew he shouldn't trust the Noah but Tyki had the pleasure of brainwashing him. But even so, the look in this mans' sharp features told him otherwise.

Rosy pale lips parted, a pair of sharp fangs gleaming before they sunk into the Kanda's bicep.

Kanda hissed in pain, raising his clenched hand, he punched the white haired brat on the head. "What the fuck!"

Allen winced, tears collecting in the rims of his eyes due to the pain, as he sunk his teeth further into the mans' flesh. A gush of the samurai's blood filled his mouth as his small fangs finally pierced through a thick vein before he swallowed a mouthful. Allen quickly pulled away as he stuck his tongue out in disgust, hacking occasionally as he spat a few droplets of blood. Drinking blood was like eating rusted iron.

Kanda snarled viciously before he noticed the bite mark slowly close itself. Slowly, black began appearing onto his arm before it crawled up towards his shoulder, disappearing inside his shirt. Kanda tore his shirt open as the black mass settled on his left pectoral, right above his heart where his OM tattoo had been done. It slowly began to surround the tattoo before it errupted outwards, tendrils stretching out towards his shoulder.

A Mating Mark.

What. The. Fuck.

"What.. What did you do?!" Kanda roared.

Allen, who was on his knees and hands, jumped. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the Mating Mark. A pair of white fluffy ears snapping upwards in surprise and amazement. "Ooo! It's so pretty!"

Kanda was beyond pissed. He was royally pissed off. He lunged at the startled white haired boy. Allen giggled nonstop as he was tackled to floor, twisting around in the man's grasp until he was facing him. "I marked you as my mate! Now we can feel each other's presence!"

Kanda's fist stopped millimeters away from the child's face. "What?" If Kanda concentrated hard he could feel the other's presence within the back of his mind. Kanda mentally cringed at this.

Allen giggled once more as he raised small hands onto sharp features, stroking the soft flesh of Kanda's cheeks. He grabbed the long locks that framed either sides of Kanda's face before he yanked him forward, their noses bumping against each other's softly. "I'll help you and your friends escape. In exchange, I want you to be mine only!"

Kanda made an indignified noise in the back of his throat. "What? Fuck no! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Kanda made it to pull his head back but winced as the damn brat pulled him back down. "If you don't agree, surely you and your friends will die by tomorrow. Maybe even sooner."

Cobalt glared into laughing mercury orbs.

Time passed by as Kanda was coming to a decision. Allen let him, instead he let his stormy grey orbs trace every outline of Kanda's sharp features. For example, the wrinkles in the corners of Kanda's eyes as they were slitted into an angry glare. Or the colorful tinge in Kanda's orbs, a dark blue with streaks of baby blue. A unique blue that almost seemed like an endless sea of blue. A wonderful sea where you could get yourself lost in. A vast blue sky. Or Kanda's musky scent. The smell of forest, the smell of sweat, and tea clung onto this man. And Allen loved it. Yes, this man was perfect. He wanted him. Just for himself. And God help him if he didn't get this man he would go crazy. His attention was snapped back into reality as a hiss passed the man's pale lips.

"Fine."

Allen owlishly blinked. "Huh?"

"I said, 'fine'! You stupid, insufferable, insol-mff!" Kanda was shocked as a pair of soft lips crashed against his own.

Allen had been so happy to hear that Kanda had agreed to be his mate, that he did the first thing that his instincts screamed at him to do. Kiss him. And kiss him, he did.

Kanda grunted, with his inexperience he only did what he assumed to be right. He slid a big calloused hand into the soft white hair of the small boy underneath him, cradling his head in his palm. His other arm resting against the floor as he held himself up to prevent himself from squishing the child underneath his weight. He tilted his head, sliding his lips against the others.

Allen mewled softly as he felt a timid tongue brush against his lower lip, asking for entrance. Who was he to deny the man he fell in love with?

Allen parted his lips and sighed in bless as Kanda's tongue slid past his rosy pink lips. The large muscle licked every corner and nooky, not missing a single spot as if memorizing the child's mouth. Kanda groaned from the back of his throat, this child tasted amazing. Now, don't get him wrong. Kanda hated sweets but this child. His unique flavor made him want to crave him more. The sweet taste of lavender and honey. Another moan spilled from the child and Kanda swallowed it greedily.

Small hands pulled on the red rope that held long locks before they cascaded down, a curtain of navy blue locks surrounded them in darkness. In their own world. In each other's embrace. Just the two of them. This. This was what Allen wanted. He wanted Kanda more than anything and god. God. He was such a baby. He could feel his eyes stinging behind his closed eyelids as Allen threaded his small fingers through Kanda's dark locks. He didn't want to let this man go. Not yet. Not tomorrow. Not now. Not ever. But he had to. In exchange of saving him and his friends. Friends that Allen envied. Friends that Allen wanted them far away from this man. God. Allen hated himself as a single tear slipped past his closed eyes. He didn't want to let Kanda go. But a deal is a deal.

Within the next week, Allen will help the trio escape this horrid place.


End file.
